Club Paradise!
by kunoichi05
Summary: The gang is going on a vacation… and what could be better than Club Paradise… with spas, beaches, pools, a hotel and more!
1. Vaction isn't this fun?

**Club Paradise!**

* * *

The gang is going on a vacation… and what could be better than Club Paradise… with spas, beaches, pools, a five-star hotel and more! 

"" talking

'' thoughts

* * *

Some of the extra characters I decided to put… 

_**Ran Kayra:**_

**Hair: **Black and its about six and a half inches below the shoulders. Her bangs are thin, separated in the middle, and reach up to her chin. Her hair is normally on a high ponytail.

**Eyes: **Black

_**Ko Riona:**_

**Hair: **blonde and reaches to her waist. Her bangs are separated in the middle and are almost as long as her hair. She normally wears her hair in a low ponytail or loose.

**Eyes: **light blue

_**Niban Niki:**_

**Hair: **dark-brown and is just bellow the shoulder. Her bangs are also separated in the middle and they are as long as her hair. Her hair is usually loose but sometimes she wears it in a half-ponytail

**Eyes: **dark-brown

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER STUFF I PUT IN HERE :P

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Vacation… isn't this fun?**

"Good morning, ANBU." Tsunade said, looking from the book that she was reading.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." They chorused. They were sitting on one of the couches in the office.

"Your reports please…"

The Squad Leaders stood up.

* * *

Squad 1: Kiba, Shino, Lee and Tenten. 

Squad 2: Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Riona.

Squad 3: Sasuke, Sakura and Kayra. This squad has only three members because they also have a medic-nin with them.

Squad 4: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Niki.

The Squad Leaders are: Shino, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

* * *

They were about to pass it to Tsunade when… 

"What the--" someone just barged into Tsunade's office…she was about to knock the lights out of the guy but…

"Hey there Miss Hokage, I'm Willie. I'm here to offer you a relaxing vacation… in the newly opened CLUB PARADISE! There are Spas, beaches, pools, a hotel, cable T.V., and everything your heart desires… sounds fun, eh? And I won't take no for an answer… whacha say?" the guy didn't stop for breath while talking.

"Well… it does sound fun… but…" she calmed down and sat…

"There's also this promo… just bring 20 of your closest pals with you and you could have Club Paradise all to yourselves… with the features and all…all you need to worry about is to cook!"

"I guess I can give it a try…" she laid her index finger on her temple.

"Great! Now… would you like to try the promo, ma'am?"

"I'd love to… but… who to bring…" Tsunade thought. 'Too bad Shizune's on a mission 'cause she would've loved to come.'

Upon hearing the conversation earlier…

'I want to come! I must convince Tsunade-baa-chan! We're 15 on the ANBU… Maybe if I find her 5 more people, I'll be able to convince her…I really need a vacation…' Naruto was determined to have a nice, relaxing vacation. He raised his hand, "Tsunade-baa—I mean Hokage-sama…--- huh?"

Another group of people barged in the office…

"DOES ANYBODY HERE KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" Tsunade hollered.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but I'm here to report that Gaara's here." Kakashi said. Behind him stood Gaara, arms crossed. Following them are Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai who is muttering about Kakashi barging in the Hokage's office making him look hip and cool…

**EYE-CATCH: **chibiKakashi arriving holding chibi Gaara on his back by his clothes. Gaara still has his arms crossed while chibi Asuma, Kurenai and Gai arrive and Gai crying because of Kakashi's coolness.

Gaara walked to the Hokage and whispered something to her ear. Tsunade's nodded, wrote a note and handed it to Gaara, "You can just borrow a falcon to send that to Suna if you want. Now… who to bring to Club Paradise…"

Gaara nodded.

'WAIT! With all the teachers plus Gaara, were 20! I gotta convince baa-chan…'Naruto raised a hand, "Baa-chan…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" how come Tsunade always looses her _cool_ when it comes to Naruto?

"Sorry-sorry-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to." Naruto whined. "I was just thinking… all of us ANBU, the teachers and Gaara here make 20 people… maybe if… you know… we… could… (**A/N: **Is Hinata's shyness contagious?) … Come…"

"That is not a bad idea… would you like to come, all of you?" Tsunade scanned the room.

Sakura jumped in, so did Ino… "PLEASE…TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Willie asked Tsunade again, "Sooooo… you're coming or you're coming?"

"Sure… but… I guess… what if… maybe… well…" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"OUT WITH IT WOMAN!" Willie seemed to loose control.

"Fine! We'll all go!" With that, Naruto jumped and danced around singing "WE'RE GOING ON VACATION! WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!"

_Twitch, twitch…_

"WE'RE GOING ON VACATION! WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!"

**EYE-CATCH: **Naruto dancing the Numa Numa Dance.

_SWOOSH!_ Without even reaching five minutes, shuriken and kunai flew across the room and pinned Naruto on the wall… apparently… everyone got tired of hearing the same song over and over again.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Naruto whined.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet… here's a recap… when we agreed that we would go on this vacation, YOU started dancing and singing so annoyingly…" Sasuke said in a matter-of-factly way.

"But…" Naruto started to explain how much he wanted a vacation and how excited he is…

Gaara looked at Neji and Shino, "Ready?" He said while holding a white cloth.

Both Neji and Shino were holding kunais in each hand. They nodded then Gaara threw the cloth and Neji and Shino threw their kunais which pinned the cloth to the wall right on each side of Naruto's head, the cloth covering his mouth.

"_Muffle, muffle, muffle"_ Was all that was heard from Naruto. After a minute, he gave up and shut his mouth.

"Hear that Naruto? That's what we call _silence_…" Sasuke smirked.

"Well… now that your lovely chitchat is over, I'll be leaving now… oh! Tomorrow we'll meet by the pier at 7:00 in the morning sharp (everyone looked at Kakashi). BYE!" Willie disappeared.

"I suggest that we all go packing now" Tsunade said after collecting the reports from the Squad Leaders. "See you tomorrow" with that, she left. So did the others.

"_Muffle, muffle, MUFFLE!_" unfortunately, everyone completely forgot about Naruto being pinned to the wall. Good thing Hinata didn't. She stayed there until everyone was gone then she removed the kunais that were pinning Naruto on the wall. "Thanks, Hinata! Hey! Wanna get some ramen before we go home?" Naruto has constantly been with Hinata eating ramen at Ichiraku.

"Sure…" always shy…

* * *

They walked together to Ichiraku and ate ramen. Naruto took his wallet out and Hinata did the same but… 

"Don't sweat yourself on this. I'll pay!" Naruto grinned making Hinata blush madly.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun" (**A/N:** good thing Hinata got rid of her stuttering).

"Bye Hinata! See you tomorrow!" Naruto waved goodbye.

* * *

All girls seem to have the same problem… 

"I CAN'T FIND A BAG THAT IS BIG ENOUGH FOR ALL OF MY THINGS TO FIT IN!" all of the girls share the same thoughts even though they are in different houses… (**A/N** mockingly: I pity them.)

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! Hope you guys are not too disappointed with the OCs

**Naruto: **Hey! You told us there will be cake! WE WANT CAKE! (All of them start to approach her menacingly)

**A/N: **WAIT! Before you clobber me… I just want to make a last note (shuts her eyes) …even though I promised that I'd give you cake… well… I ran out of sugar for the icing... so I baked cookies instead… they're all freshly baked and are full of chocolate chip goodness… that's all you guys can clobber me now… (Still with her eyes closed) hey! Aren't you guys gonna clobber me?

**Chouji:** These sure are good cookies… (munches)

**A/N: **oh! So you like them now if you want more baked goodies all of you have to follow what I say. Got it?

**Neji and Sasuke:** hmph… I don't get bossed around! (continues eating cookies)

**A/N: **oh you wont, will ya? (takes cookies from Neji and Sasuke)

**Neji and Sasuke: **fine! (takes cookies back)

**A/N: **that's better! (laughs menacingly)

**All: **Please R&R! (big gigantic smiles…)


	2. Hey! You’re early!

**Club Paradise!**

* * *

Sorry if some of you don't get too pleased with the OCs. And about them not talking much… well they would in the next chapters… so thanks for the reviews

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE STUFF I PUT IN HERE. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: hey! You're early!**

Uchiha manor… 7:00 pm

'I shouldn't have agreed to come… it's not like I said anything… even though I have to admit I need a vacation… now I have to deal with this' Sasuke sighed as he packed his things.

* * *

Shino's house… 7:30 pm 

'Would they mind if I brought all of my favorite books about bugs? My bag would probably be the heaviest' Shino took his entire book collection about bugs. 'hey… I need something to do, right? But somehow I think that the entire 200 volume is too much… fine! I'll just bring 5 of them…'

* * *

Hyuuga compound… 8:00 pm 

'I DO NOT want to go this trip… maybe I need to rest but…' Neji thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Shikamaru's house… 8:30 pm 

'How come I feel that I have to do something but I'm not doing it… what happened today… hmm… I passed that stupid report which by the way I owe to Ino because she did it for me… OH YEAH! Were going on vacation! And I haven't packed yet!' Shikamaru thought as he ran throughout his house in a hurry to pack before he sleeps. (**A/N: **actually he isn't exactly running its more like walking fast)

* * *

Gaara's Apartment… 1:00 am 

'I wish I could sleep… I would've had a normal life BUT NO! They HAD to put Shukaku in me so I'm doomed not to sleep… I might as well go around town before I head to the pier…' Gaara made a cloud of dust and sat on it as he hovered around town.

* * *

Next morning: 6:25 am 

"WHAT THE---" Ino gasped, as she saw Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino there waiting. (**A/N: **she's wearing a blue tank top with a short gypsy skirt)

"What?" Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Gaara said in unison.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-this-vacation and now you're the early ones." Ino pointed an accusing finger at them. "And you, Shikamaru, you're supposed to be the lazy one so that means you should come here like 1 minute before we're supposed to meet!"

"Actually, it's Sasuke who came here first. Then me, Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara." Neji said.(**A/N: **light yellow shirt and brown pants)

"This is good… the famous I'm-too-cool-for-anything Sasuke arrived first. Perhaps he's excited… what can you say to defend yourselves, all of you?" Ino mocked.

"Hey! It's no that I'm excited. I… I… I just don't have anything to do…" a defending Sasuke said. (**A/N: **black shirt with logos of Fuuma Shuriken and brownish-gray pants)

Just then, Niki arrived… (**A/N: **Blue and white short-sleeved shirt, a olive green vest with a hood, the hood isn't up though and blue pants)

"Hi Niki! Guess who came here first?" Ino waved at her.

"Hi guys, wait let me guess… Shika?" Niki scanned the boys.

"Nope!" Ino's smile grew wider.

"hmm… Gaara?"

"Nope!" wider…

"Shino?"

"Nope!" she snickered.

"Neji?"

"Nope!" she was already giggling.

"don't tell me! SASUKE! Mr. I'm-so-cool" Niki also started to giggle.

"BINGO!" Ino burst out laughing, so did Niki.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"What's so funny?" Riona and Kayra arrived. (**A/N: **Riona's wearing a dark blue long-sleeved flared shirt and a skirt that reaches below her knees. Kayra's wearing a red shirt with the word 'Angel' on it that's designed with horns and a tail. Plus black pants.)

"They just found out that Sasuke was the first to arrive here" Gaara glanced at the two laughing girls before facing Kayra and Riona who also started to laugh. (**A/N: **You know Gaara, red and black shirt with black pants)

"Hey, Sasuke! I think it's a crime for you to be the first one to arrive…" Shikamaru sighed. 'People sure are troublesome'. (**A/N: **Brown shirt with clan symbol and grey pants)

Lee came running into the scene, "OMG! You're here already? I promised myself I would get here first! I must do 1000 push-ups!" everybody just raised their eyebrows. (**A/N: **green shirt and pants but no spandex!)

"Hi! Shikamaru? I didn't expect you to be early!" Chouji arrived as usual with a bag of chips on his hand. (**A/N: **Maroon shirt and green pants)

"The dynamic duo has arrived!" Kiba and Akamaru came. Before, Akamaru stands on Kiba's head but now, Kiba is now riding on Akamaru. (**A/N:** black jacket without a hood and black pants)

"Hey People is everyone ready?" it seems that Tsunade and the other Jounins have arrived. (**A/N: **Tsunade: Her usual clothes except that her robe color is now brown. Kakashi and everyone else: same as usual)

"_puff… puff… _we're here!" Sakura, Tenten and Hinata have arrived. (**A/N: **Sakura: Yellow sleeveless shirt and red skirt that reaches up above her knees. Tenten: Pink ¾ sleeved shirt and green cargo pants. Hinata: White and black shirt with a hood and black cargo pants)

"Sorry, we were supposed to be early if someone hadn't forgotten one of their bags…" Tenten said Glaring at Sakura.

"Hey! Accidents happen!" was her defense.

"Is everyone here?" Willie finally stepped into the scene. (**A/N: **I don't think you care much about his appearance do you? Well… think of Hawaiian print shirt and white shorts)

"WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto said halfway into combing his hair. (**A/N: **Orange shirt and blue pants). "Sorry… I was so excited last night that I didn't have much sleep."

"Fine, Fine… Just, leave your things there because the hotel assistants will get them and then head to the show room where I will be explaining some things to you." She pointed at the room at the far left side of the boat as they walked into it.

"First… I have to tell you that the hotel is divided into 7 floors… 1st floor is the entire ballroom, 2nd, the entertainment room which by the way you get to choose what you want to put in there, 3rd floor is where the teachers and I will be staying, 4th, that's where squad 1 stays, 5th, squad 2, so on and so fourth. And Gaara will be staying with squad 1, k? now, any questions?" Tsunade said while punching her palm. No one dared to ask. It's like asking Death to kill you. "Good. Here's a map of the boat." She handed small pamphlets to everyone. "Enjoy your trip"

**

* * *

A/N: **Thanks for the reviews… here's a new batch of cookies just for **TeenTitansforever **and **babypanikku**! Sorry if this chapter is so short. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that they're already 19 in this fic…

**Naruto: **were 19? COOL!

**A/N: **Shut up!

**Naruto: **(sobs…)

**A/N: **Sorry I was just kidding… here, have a piece of chocolate cake…

**Naruto: **(instantly stops crying) YEHEY! (Dances around) LOOK EVERYONE, I HAVE CAKE! (Notices that everyone is already eating cake) how come they get to have cake too?

**Sakura: **hey! We're supposed to be equal! She likes all of us so deal with it!

**Lee: **Yes Sakura my love! Fight for the youth! (Everyone twitches)

**Riona: **how do you make these goodies?

**A/N: **uhm… well its all the normal procedure… flour, sugar, that kind of stuff. But, my secret ingredient is… BUGS!

**All: **(spits out the food)

**A/N: **Just joking… Sorry Shino!

**Shino: **(fainted)

**A/N: **Hehe… sorry!

**A/N: **Please R & R!


	3. Green eyes and Flashbacks

**Club Paradise!**

* * *

Again… thanks for the reviews… and sorry for how long this fic takes before I update it. School is a murder! Plus… I was sick! 

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Green eyes and Flashbacks  
**

"Oh yeah, since we started off early… there's a breakfast buffet in the dinning hall. And we will be arriving before lunch, which is at 11:30." Tsunade said before turning away.

Since everyone had a light breakfast, they all decided to explore the boat before heading to the dinning hall.

* * *

"Hey" Naruto saw Ino and Niki walking. 

"Oh hi Naruto." They both said.

"I was wondering... did anything good happen earlier?"

"Nothing much. Just that Sasuke was so excited that he arrived he arrived first." Niki giggled. Ino recalled what happened and she laughed.

Something was heard from the other side of the boat, "I WAS NOT EXCITED!" that just made Niki and Ino to laugh even more. Soon enough, Naruto also joined in with the laughter.

* * *

"Darn them… I was not, I repeat, NOT excited…" Sasuke mumbled. He asked Sakura earlier if she could accompany him for a walk around the boat. 

"Yeah right and I'm Cleopatra, the most beautiful girl in the world." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Well… uhm…" (**A/N: **I think something's happening in a certain Uchiha's mind)

"What did you say?" She asked sweetly. She reminded him of a girl begging her parent for sweets.

"Nothing…"

"Hey I know you wanted to say something!" Sakura started to get angry. "Come on… what is it?"

"I said it's nothing…" Sasuke didn't dare to look at her eyes. 'Her sweet green eyes that makes me lose myself when I look in too deep. The same eyes that made me decide to come back to Konoha after 3 years ago.'

_

* * *

/Flash back/_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_He stopped in his tracks… "What are you doing here?" he said coldly._

"_We're here to…"_

"_What? Bring me back to your oh-so-wonderful-village of Konoha? I already told you I will gain power. I will do whatever it takes." Still his voice was still cold…_

"_But Sasuke… please hear what I have to say…" she did her best to stop herself from crying…_

'_Shit'_

"_We are all risking our lives for you… please come home… ever since from the beginning… from when I met you… all those times… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Team 7… think about it… we were all there for you no matter what…" tears filled her eyes but she wiped them with her glove…_

"_I still don't think you can convince me to go back…"_

"_URGH! Don't you get it? Think closely… do you know how Naruto got stronger… it was because of the people that he loved… his friends! They were his inspiration and his reason to get stronger… I also decided to train myself to my limits… all because we care for you… our friend… for me… without you… I felt so lonely… all of those years that you were gone… all that I felt was emptiness and sorrow… almost everyday I cried because of the thought that you are gone! SASUKE-KUN… I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" she repeated the same words that she told him before with the same emotion and same actions… she was crying…_

_He just stood there everything sakura just said had been echoing through his mind… 'stronger'… 'friend'… 'lonely'… 'emptiness'… 'sorrow'… those were the exact same feelings that he felt before… he really didn't got rid of them and ever since he searched for power it just keeps on getting worse…_

"_I… I…"_

_That's where Orochimaru jumped into the scene, "Sasuke, where's the scroll that I asked you to bring?"_

_Sasuke went closer to Orochimaru, Sakura just stood there shocked…_

"_You want your scroll? Here take it!" Sasuke focused his chakra on his right hand and punched Orochimaru on his face, making Orochimaru collapse._

"_You know what? Going to you is the worst choice I have ever made… you making me stronger so I can beat Itachi? You can't even beat him! You're worse than me! How can I be so stupid? I'm going to find a way to improve myself without YOUR help, in Konoha! Got that? And if you send your minions to fetch me again, I'll make sure that they'll never return… Got that? Let's go, Sakura…" Sasuke and Sakura fled the place leaving Orochimaru there, surprised…_

'_My dream, the sharingan, gone, but I mustn't lose hope… I want the sharingan, and I'll get the sharingan and the other bloodline techniques and jutsus… even if it takes forever…'_

"_Sasuke-teme…"_

"_Dobe…"_

"_Don't worry now Naruto, he's back!" a triumphant smile escaped from Sakura's lips._

"_Really? Yehey! Welcome back teme!" Naruto jumped for joy… Team 7 is complete again._

_While they were walking home…_

"_I heard that you just left Orochimaru-sama, no one leaves without a fight!" Some of Orochimaru's minions came._

"_Then let's fight!" Sasuke struck his fighting pose._

"_Yeah!" Naruto also struck his fighting pose._

"_Together! Were a team again… that's what teams do, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gave Sasuke a smile that she had been saving just for him…_

_Sasuke was about to object and say that it was his fight but… he realized that these are the people that are ready to risk their lives for him, and he knows he'll do the same for them…_

"_Right… Let's do this!"_

_/End of Flashback/

* * *

_

"Please Sasuke-kun, please-oh-please with lots of sugar on top…" Sakura continued on rambling.

"Oh alright since you asked nicely… it's… it's…"

"'It's'?"

"It's… It's… iwontmindifyouarethemostbeautifulgirlintheworld… _whew…_ glad that's over if you didn't hear that than sor-ry cause I won't repeat it." then he turned to walk away leaving a dumbfounded Sakura still trying to figure out what he said because it was so fast and soft. She just followed Sasuke after a few seconds.

**

* * *

Sakura: **oh Sasuke, Sasuke… where forth art thou Sasuke?  
**A/N: **Oh My Gosh! Please don't do on of those play stuff… BOO! (Throws popcorn at Sasuke and Sakura which caused the whole set to… _CRASH! BOOM THUD! _… Go bye-bye)  
**Sakura and Sasuke:** Why you!  
**A/N:** What? I didn't do anything… I'm innocent! Look I even made cookies for **TeenTitansforever, Kayra07, **wow! She has the same name as one of my characters and **kellyvan5543… **See?(Pretends to look like an angel complete with the helo. everyone just looks at her with their eyebrows raised)  
**All: **Riiiiiight…


End file.
